ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' is still number one at the Friday box office
I was asked only a few minutes before these Friday numbers came out just who I thought would win the weekend box-office. I was torn between Columbia's The Karate Kid and The A-Team. I couldn't figure out just how big the audience would be for Karate Kid, but the answer appears to be HUGE! You wanted the summer box-office to turnaround? But as for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, it's still huge, but not as many people like they're were when they're were buch of little kids, young teenagers and young adults and a couple of movie theaters were extremely full last week. Sonic X took in $22.1 million at the Friday box-office, will be brining it's second photo finish more than $60 million this Sunday, and it would be up to it's total of $200 million or less or maybe more in two weeks. Fox said the movie is expected to make $300 million domestically, and $900 million to go on and became the most successful animated movie worldwide of all-time to charge to Shrek 2's $919 million worldwide, and wasn't able to reached it's domestic gross of $441 million. Well, it has as Karate Kid took in $18.8 million at the Friday box-office and is likely to take over $50 million for the weekend. Nikki Finke delivers the early numbers and estimates $52 million, but I don't see any reason why this one won't be able to hit $60 considering the weekend is when the families really turn out. She's more often right than wrong, but I just wanted to be sure I put that out there. Even though, this is a battle against Sonic X, which it and this film will both make at least $60 million. Who will win? As for Fox's another movie, The A-Team, it only managed $9.7 million. I haven't had the time to look through all the predictions made by readers in Laremy's Box-Office Oracle article, but I know he had A-Team at #1 and that's obviously not going to happen as it probably won't hit the $30 million mark, $10 million shy of Laremy's prediction. If you have the time you may want to check out Finke's article on how The A-Team had 11 screenwriters and how only three got credit right here, it's interesting. Otherwise, everything else is hold overs. I personally donated $10 to Get Him to the Greek and next weekend may be taking in a second viewing of The A-Team while everyone else feeds the Disney/Pixar coffers for Toy Story 3. When Toy Story 3 arrives, it will murder Sonic X. Check out the estimated Friday numbers below and stay tuned Sunday for Laremy's wrap-up piece. #Sonic X: Return to Soleanna - $25.1 million #Karate Kid – $18.8 million #The A-Team – $9.7 million #Shrek Forever After – $4.5 million #Get Him To The Greek – $3.3 million #Killers – $2.7 million #Prince Of Persia – $1.9 million #Marmaduke – $1.8 million #Sex And The City 2 – $1.8 million #Iron Man 2 – $1.3 million